darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Fix-Up Leaves Iacon
November 18, 2011, 1:09 AM Back To 2011 Logs First Aid Lifeline Hammerstrike Streetwise Fix-Up Prowl (Main Level Roadway, Iacon) --- First Aid is sitting on a bench in the little courtyard outside the barracks with a datapad, talking to Lifeline. Streetwise comes striding through from the main gate, where customs was. He was carrying a bit of a long box, with a purple tag marking it as being from Crystal City. He looked quite pleased with himself about something as he strode along, his optics zeroing-in on First Aid. He slowed, tensing a moment as though uncertain. Then he shruged. It was boxed. It was safe. And then moving the box under one arm he lifts the other to wave. Lifeline is sitting uncomfortably next to First Aid, looking rather out of place in the casual setting of the courtyard. Fix-Up had been holed up in his Inn room ever since the investigation into Horizon's death started and he one of the suspects. He had done a lot of praying, thinking, spark searching, and planning in that time alone in his room. The escort that was at his door was a bit surprised by his request to go on a walk, but nodded and fell into step behind the mech. His new look needed testing and he needed to shake off the 'cabin fever'. His golden yellow visored gaze finds the two medics, causing a small smile to grace his lips as he strides towards them. Spotting Streetwise on his way as well, he pauses and offers a bass toned, "Good cycle." New voice pattern to go along with the new look. If Lifeline were not contast enough, the large, erect yet blocky form of Hammerstrike ambling into the courtyard was even more so. The mech, with his usual humourless visage, seemed to be heading somewhere directly. Yet, there is a pause as he glances about. For a moment, the mech just stands still, his head turned to stare off someplace that was not occupied by anyone or anything conspicuous. Then after a moment, the hefty mech turns slowly, his optics growing a moment brighter as he spots First Aid and Lifeline. After brief hesitation, Hammerstrike walks over to the bench they are occupying. First Aid looks up from the conversation with Lifeline. "Good cycle Ro- er, Fix-Up. Hammerstrike." He spots Streetwise as he stands to greet the others, and smiles more broadly at his brothers. "Hi Streetwise- are you done with training for the cycle?" "Yeah. Finished half an hour ago. I had to pick up something. Hello Lifeline! I haven't seen you in a while. Been good?" he explains with a smile to First Aid. He pauses, staring at Fix-Up as though trying to place him. Then he offers a smile too, before saluting Hammerstrike properly as well. Lifeline looks up when First Aid does, frowning when the younger mech starts to say Robustus and corrects himself. The medic chose the name 'Fix-Up'? Seriously? She doesn't voice her thoughts aloud, though, simply nodding a hello to the former Decepticon and to Streetwise as well. If Fix-Up is at all bothered by First Aid catching himself on his old name he certainly does not show it. The look from Lifeline earns her a head canted off to the right slightly in a unvoiced 'what?' sort of gesture. A smile is offered back to Streetwise, then a curious look toward Hammerstrike as he joins with the group. Hammerstrike inclines his squarish head to First Aid and Lifeline in silent greeting. He then half turns to regard the others that First Aid was greeting, and offers them the same silent nod in acknowledgement. The mech then glances back over to First Aid, to Lifeline, then back to First Aid, showing no telling expression as usual. First Aid looks at Hammerstrike, then at Fixup. "Um, hello." He's not quite sure what to say. Streetwise says, "Glad to be back at work First Aid?" Streetwise also glances to the others as they all simply nod to him. He shifted, a moment uncomfortable before moving his package to his other arm once more "Is Ratchet still overworked by the way? I am still waiting - patiently mind you - to talk to him." he notes. Fix-Up smiles to First Aid, "Hello First Aid, I'm sorry I've not been avaiable to talk with you as of late." the mech offers softly, moving a bit closer to the two. "May I sit with you?" he asks. "Not busy enough," Lifeline says curtly to Streetwise. Surly as usual. "The repair bay here has a completely different pace from what I'm used to." When Fix-Up asks to sit with them, she stands and steps to one side to give the mech room to sit -- the bench is honestly too small to accomodate more than two average-sized individuals. First Aid scoots to one end of the bench to make space for Fix-Up to sit on the opposite end with a nod. There is another silent pause from the large boldly coloured mech. Then Hammerstrike speaks low and quiet, staring down at First Aid. "You look.... well..." He glances over at Lifeline, back to FIrst Aid, and then to the others. The mech shifts his position and walks over to the side of the bench, placing himself out of the way without leaving the group. His optics very quickly dart to Fix-up after he asks to sit with First Aid, suddenly watching the mech more closely. "Thanks, Hammerstrike - I'm glad to be back on duty, even if it's only light shifts for now." First Aid glances at Streetwise and offers him a smile too. "I'll ask, but it's always busy- you know how it is. We'll probably have better luck trying to get Perceptor or Wheeljack to find lab time for us, to be honest." Fix-Up gives Lifeline this odd look when she stands up, but let's it be in favor of sitting with First Aid. He glances at the data pad in the young medics hands then looks back up at him, truly studying the youth for a few quiet moments. He exvents softly and intones to him, "I hope to be leaving Iacon soon First Aid." Remaining standing, Streetwise nods at First Aid, responding to Lifeline first "Not busy enough? " he sounded surprised "Eager to get going I guess? Decided where you'll go? I'm sure you'll be missed." he admits. A focus on his brother once more "That would work, I think. " he sounded doubtful though as he moved on to Hammerstrike, smiling at the confirmation, "He DOES look well. NEver been better I think." "I- um... That's good, Fix-Up, I know you don't like it here. I hope you found a good place to open your new clinic." First Aid says, an uncertain note in his voice. "Good luck with whatever you choose to do." Lifeline hmphs faintly at Streetwise. "I'm not accustomed to 'duty shifts'." She says those last two words like they're something ... indecent. "Although speaking of, I have a duty shift starting shortly." She takes a step away from the bench, nodding to the wallflowerish Hammerstrike and then saying to Fix-Up, "Take care of yourself." Streetwise and First Aid simply get the usual looks from her before she turns to head toward the repair depot. Hammerstrike crossis his arms over his broad chest. He merely nods to Streetwise for his comments. He then remarks to First Aid, "Light duties is good...." he pauses as Lifeline announces she has a duty, and nods his head to her. "Lifeline... take care," he intones quietly. Fix-Up loses the smile now at that tone from the other medic. Then a look toward Lifeline as she excuses herself, "Thank you." he offers sincerely, then refocuses his gaze upon First Aid, "If you ever need to talk, as friends, do not hesitate to seek me out. Even if you may not leave Iacon, my comm will be open to you." Lifeline nods to the mechs and takes her leave, clomping off briskly as is her usual. First Aid smiles at Lifeline and reaches out ot pat her on the arm as she walks by, but says nothing to her. "I... er.. thank you for the offer, Rob- Fixup. I wouldn't want to endanger you or anything, though, once you're out of Iacon." A dissapproving glance is sent Fix-Ups' way at his offer, and Streetwise' mouth turns down in a frown at that. He picks up his package again, holding it tightly by both hands as a wave is sent to Lifeline. And then back to his brother once more "I need to go put this away. But I'll be back soon allright? " he promises. First Aid nods and smiles at his brother. "Okay - good to see you, Streetwise - I'll be in pretty soon. Maybe we can go get some energon?" The sight of Prowl walking down the main roadway earns more than a few odd looks from his fellow Autobots, but nobody seems too keen on questioning him- something only encouraged by the stiff positioning of his doorwings and small frown, both sure signs of his irritation. He immediately zeroes in on the small courtyard, having checked for this particular mech on the security cameras before ever departing his office. His frown deepens when he sees Fix-Up seated with First Aid, and he approaches the bench with quick steps, clasping his arms behind him. He offers Hammerstrike a small nod of acknowledgement before focusing his full attention on the two seated mechs. "Fix-Up." He says in lieu of a more traditional greeting, one doorwing twitching minutely. Fix-Up isn't sure how to take what First Aid just said. Then Prowl arrives and the medic stands up to meet the mech's gaze, "Yes?" he intones. "Definitely, First Aid. My duties are done for today." promises Streetwise. As Prowl approaches, he straightens even more, the box set back under his left arm as the other one lifts in a crisp, proper salute as training had taught him, moving to step back appropriately on his way to departure. (Will pose out next round) There is only the slightest tilt to Hammerstrike's head watching Streetwise and Fix-up for a moment. However, it is not long before his chin is level once more, his optics turning to gaze straight ahead of him as he goes very still, seeming not to be staring at anyone or anything... until a something, or someone passes into his field of vision. Prowl. If it were possible, Hammerstrike would straighten his posture even more. As it is, he waits to be acknowledged before offering a greeting nod and salute to the high ranking mech. He then resumes staring straight ahead of him. First Aid turns on the bench to see who was coming, twisting away from Fix-Up's gaze. He offers Prowl a smile as the other mech approaches. Prowl flicks his optics down to First Aid, seemingly gauging his response, then over to Streetwise when he salutes, nodding slightly in response to the younger mech. He returns his gaze to Fix-Up once his other examinations are done. "I have come to inform you that you have been released from Autobot custody, and thusly are free to leave Iacon at any time. Your whereabouts during the previously-mentioned window of time has been fully confirmed by our security director, and the necessary paperwork for your circumstances filled out and filed." Fix-Up inclines his head to that news, "Thank you for coming to tell me this personally Prowl." he intones quite sincerely, his expression unsurprised. First Aid watches Fix-Up and Prowl curiously, but silently. Hammerstrike remains quite still, but slightly turns his neck to glance over at Fix-up and Prowl, then to First Aid. Prowl tilts his helm slightly at that, optics narrowing as he scrutinizes Fix-Up. "Do not thank me. I made the decision to speak with you personally due to several concerns I still have." He responds, keeping his tone carefully neutral in spite of his words. Fix-Up holds himself in a relaxed position besides the fact he is standing, "Then speak them before I leave Iacon Prowl. I have nothing to hide." he intones honestly. Hammerstrike glances between Prowl and Fix-up, and after hesitance, his baritone voice breaks in, "Sir, shall I leave?" Prowl only frowns more at that, doorwings twitching a small amount once again. Hammerstrike's question draws his attention momentarily, and he looks over at the large mech. "If you wish, Hammerstrike. There is nothing in this part of the discussion that has not already become public knowledge." He answers before shifting his attention back to Fix-Up. "In light of recent events that you are undoubtedly aware of, I have been pulling security footage from all of Iacon's sectors and personally reviewing it. I became aware of an interesting pattern in your interactions with those under my command." He begins, a slight edge beginning to form in his voice. Fix-Up had been in his room since the investigation started so obviously the mech was referring to his interactions before Horizon's unfortunate death. He is not liking the implications at all at the moment and they haven't even been spoken to him yet. "Do enlighten me." his tone a bit edged as well. Hammerstrike inclines his head and turns as if to leave, but then pauses. He turns back to First Aid glancing down at the mech curiously, but says nothing. First Aid glances at Prowl, and then at Hammerstrike, then turns to look back back at Fix-Up, shrugging minutely. "In the future, should you find yourself with any complaints about your treatment by an Autobot, I would highly suggest you come to myself or another officer with them instead of loudly and publicly, as that is not helpful in resolving them." Prowl says flatly, his expression smoothing to something more neutral even as his tone gets colder. "In fact, if the altercation in the Red Guardian Inn sets a precedent, it only exacerbates the problem. I would also suggest you recall your rather unique situation very carefully; your safety and security has been a significant drain on Autobot resources, and an unnecessary one. Your choice was admirable, but you are the one who made it. It was not, and still is not, our duty to aid you- yet we repeatedly did so. You spoke as if we owe you something for your assistance. We do not. It is you who owes us." Here he pauses, either to gather his thoughts or gauge Fix-Up's reaction, though which isn't clear. "The items you entered Iacon with have already been delivered to those currently on duty at the gates. We are stretched thin at the moment, and cannot spare the resources to continue your protection, even if it would not arouse suspicion. Once you leave the city, you are no longer an Autobot concern, and we will not come to your aid more quickly than we would any other neutral." He twitches his doorwings more noticably, stepping back and offering a small nod to Fix-Up. "Thank you again for your previous assistance, civilian." Fix-Up expected some of his issues with those Autobots that he had run ins with would be brought up by the SIC. He listens quietly, taking in what the mech has to say with as carefully schooled expression of neutrality as he can possibly muster despite any emotions he may be feeling at the time. "Then if I hear you correctly, my choice to help assure that First Aid got back to you alive means nothing to you. All I wanted was a thank you and all I got was misery from those under your command. I had every right to complain when my character was being assaulted. If you want me to pay you back for costs of my upkeep, send me a bill and I'll repay it in full." he looks toward First Aid a moment, then turns away from the group of them, "Do not darken my clinic door Autobots, I want nothing further to do with you or the Decepticons and the war you fight." With that he walks toward the exit. First Aid 's optics blink with surprise behind his visor, and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, wanting to speak up in Fix-Up's defense but unable to summon any real defense against Prowl's words. Hammerstrike remains passive, although his optics dim as he watches the medic leave. There is a slight flinch in one of his arms, but otherwise, the mech remains still. After a moment, his hand finds a spot on First Aid's shoulder, resting it there gently. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Hammerstrike's Logs Category:Streetwise's Logs Category:Prowl's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:CSI Iahex